koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Corrin
Corrin (カムイ, Kamui) are two playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. They originally appeared as the player's avatar in Fire Emblem Fates. The female version of Corrin appears in Story Mode, but the male version can be used as an alternate costume, with new voice clips, after being unlocked in the History Mode. Role in Game At some point when the convergence caused by the evil alliance between Gristonne army led by King Oskar and Velezark's Outrealm demons occurred, Corrin is suddenly kidnapped and brainwashed by the former Nohr tactician turned traitor and one of Gristonne's recruited associates Iago. Eventually, the Nohr's crown prince Xander and Hoshido's high prince Ryoma fall into a same trap Iago did to Corrin when both eldest prince of two nations clashed for Corrin's sudden disappearance. Once the Hoshidan and Nohr siblings got a reinforcement from the heroes of another world (currently consisting Yllisian and Aytolis army in a mean time), Corrin, Xander and Ryoma are now freed from Iago's control, in the same time they are chosen by the Shield of Flame as an embodiment of heroic warriors, creating their own Gleamstones to power up the shield, leaving only one Gleamstone left from the last chose hero of the last unseen world (later revealed to be Altean prince turned future Hero King Marth). On the Path is Yours History Map, the male Corrin seeks to make peace between Hoshido and Nohr. On the Grief History Map, the Male Corrin goes out of control in his Dragon form, requiring Azura to calm him down. Afterwards, a Female Corrin from another world arrives, being controlled by Velezark. She is defeated by the heroes, but sadly disappears. This is the only Map where both gender iterations of Corrin met each other. Female Corrin’s role in this game is way more similar to Azura’s mother Arete on Fire Emblem Fate: Revelations storyline. Character Information Personality Corrin is a kind but naive individual who lacks experience in the outside world due to his/her isolated upbringing. In spite of his/her gentle appearance, he/she is not shy when it comes to combat and is more than willing to fight when diplomacy is to no avail. He/she was born in Hoshido but kidnapped as a very young child and raised in Nohr. Quotes See also: Corrin/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Corrin slashes upwards left, then kicks to the right. She then does a backflipping upwards slash, then spins forward while slashing several times. She hops into the air and does another jump slash upon landing. She then jumps and kicks forward before thrusting her sword back down. She transforms her left arm into her dragon form to punch forward, then shoots a long energy beam forward out of it. '''X: '''Corrin transforms her head and arm into her dragon form, and then thrusts forward. The attack can be charged by holding down the button. When fully charged, Corrin will transform fully into dragon form, and smash down onto the ground, damaging enemies all around her. '''Y, X: '''Corrin thrusts upwards with her sword, launching enemies up. '''Y, Y, X: '''Corrin quickly dashes forward with a thrust, then does a big slash to the right. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Corrin plants her dragon arm into the ground, then spins her body around it while kicking. She finishes by charging forward with a kicking attack. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Corrin transforms her arm into dragon form, and conjures a large purple magic orb in it. She then dives to the ground and pounds the ground with her dragon arm, creating a large explosion. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Corrin assume full dragon form, and dashes forward. She then flies upwards into the air in a drilling motion, dragging enemies with her, and then finishes by doing a powerful body slam to the ground. '''Warrior Special (A): ' '''Awakening Special (A): '''Corrin assumes full dragon form with a large energy burst. She then flies up and dives to the ground while ramming enemies. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Corrin wields the divine blade Yato. He/she also has the power to turn into a dragon and unleash fierce attacks that deal magic damage to enemies. He/she can also equip staves and festals regardless of class. Corrin's unique Crest is Dracoshield; it decreases the damage taken by a character that Corrin is supporting. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery |-|Female= Corrin Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Female Corrin Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Female Corrin DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable Hoshido Princess costume CorrinFBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor Female Corrin Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Hoshido Princess costume |-|Male= Male Corrin Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Male Corrin Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Male Corrin DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable Nohr Prince costume CorrinMBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor Male Corrin Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Nohr Prince costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters